Era of Change
by Shadowyman
Summary: When the time is right, the Gods will call for the destruction of the world. Can the world's greatest trainers save their world? Or will the Gods' messenger be triumphant. Violence, swearing, and lemons later on. Eventually OCXCynthia
1. A New Region, A New Story

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon, it belongs to its intended owner.

* * *

Absolute Rule

The Solvma region is regarded to be the most horrible region in the Poke world. Over a third of the region is dry and can barely support human life and another third of the region is covered in forests and mountains that are filled with bloodthirsty Pokemon. Droughts occur frequently in the region, much the disappointment of the region's human inhabitants. But on this one day, a stroke of luck occurred in the Solvma region. A heavy rain poured on the poor town of Chalken.

Or more specifically, the home of a great evil.

September 23, 2349

Much to the joy of the people in Chalken City, a heavy rain, a sign of luck, poured on the usually barren and dry city. But they will have to wait until they can enjoy Arceus' gift. The rain was so heavy that it felt like hail, so the narrow streets were entirely empty. But with the exception of two figures.

One was a young man, approximately 16 years-old. He was sitting on the roadside, letting the rain pelt his skin, each drop felt like a pebble, but also felt like heaven. His clothes, an old shirt with specks of mud and some rips and a pair of very old and worn jeans, were completely soaked through. His hair sopping wet and felt like a wet cloth on his head. If he felt cold and miserable, he didn't show it. His only facial expression was a slight frown. And his black eyes staring at the ground, watching the water flow and gather in the cracks or small crevices on the road.

He was thinking, hard. And the more he thought, the harder he frowned. Clenching his fists slightly, he thought about the events that occurred only a few hours ago, and how he hated those memories.

5 Hours Ago…

"Man, I can't wait till I start my adventure!"

"I know, my Pachirisu all hyped up, just like me!"

"Hey Tony! You want to join me and John?"

"Why? I don't need anyone's help, I'm gonna rise to the top."

The small cafeteria was packed with kids ranging from 10 to 17 and their parents. It was the big night, in that it was the day for the Seniors of the Chalken Pokemon Academy to graduate. A small stage was set at the far end of the room, no doubt for the actual graduation.

To say that the room was loud would be an understatement. It sounded as is two Explouds were screaming to see who would the pack's alpha leader. Parents were talking amongst themselves, wishing others their children good luck or bragging how their child was the best at battling. The kids were talking about their dreams to become the Solvma champion or to surpass the legendary trainers like Red, Blue, and Crystal or to create the best team that could defeat anyone.

As the kids crowded together to share their dreams, one was left out, sitting by a lone table.

"Hey!"

The kid turned, about to tell the kid to piss off until he noticed who it was. His features softened and he offered her a seat.

"You okay Damian?" The girl asked as she sat next to him. She was well dressed for the occasion, a simple white dress with a pair of silver earrings. Her long, silky, black hair flowing past her shoulders and slightly curled. Damian turned his head towards her and simply nodded. He wasn't dressed very well. He was only wearing an old shirt and his jeans, which he had been wearing for the last 3 years.

"Yeah, I'll survive. What about you Vivian?" The girl called Vivian scoffed. "That jackass Tony. He always shows off his "powerhouse" Pokemon. It's not even that good." Damian smiled. It was common knowledge around the academy that Tony was the jock. He was strong, well built, and dumb as a Spinda on drugs.

"Exciting day huh?" Damian asked. "When are you planning on leaving?"

"Probably in two or three days. Just need to get all my supplies ready." Vivian explained. "I really want to get out of this town and explore the Solvma region. Spheal is getting tired of just practicing with rocks."

Damian nodded, absent-mindedly thinking about his own Pokemon. His Pokeball was still on his belt, miniaturized and waiting for Damian to use it.

The sound of Vivian's voice brought him out of his stupor. "So how's your-"

"**ATTENTION!**"

Vivian and Damian turned around to face the principal of the academy. He was standing on the stage, a microphone in his hand. His voice silenced the room and all eyes were on him.

"Thank you. We will now start the graduation ceremony. Would the students please take their assigned seats on the stage?"

The ceremony was pure bliss for the adults, and pure boredom for most of the kids. Hours of mindless praise and polite jokes made even Damian, the self-proclaimed "the most patient student in all of Selma" was starting to get a bit light headed. Damian and most likely the other graduates were thinking about their future journey in Solvma during most of the talking. Finally, after a rather nerdy kid finished talking about how his Ralts was the smartest one in the academy, the last stretch of the graduation started.

Each student took his or her own diplomacy and a PokeNav for their future travels. Damian was among the last to get his.

"I thank you all for coming here and best of luck to all of our fine graduates. May happy training and battling follow you all." Just after the principal finished, a large flash of lightning occurred outside. The flash illuminated the room for a brief second before all was back to normal.

The parents quickly hurried their children out the academy and back home, knowing that a storm was approaching. Along the way, Damian was looking for Vivian to say his good byes when he bumped into Tony.

"Hey wimp! You looking for the janitor's closet, or should I say your bedroom?" Damian tried his best to ignore the jock, but Tony wouldn't let up. "I bet it smells like piss in there, must be where you get your bathin' water."

"Why don't you and your parents piss off and leave already?" Damian barely yelled. Luckily the room was loud enough that only Tony heard him.

"Aww! Did I make the poor homeless kid cry?" Tony said in a very taunting manner. Just like everyone in Chalken Academy knew Tony was the jock, everyone knew Damian was the orphan. Damian never knew his parents and was found by the principal of the academy, who out of pity gave the boy a small home at the school.

Damian wanted nothing more but to give Tony a punch the face, but he knew that now wasn't the best time. Giving Tony one last glare, he stormed off to his small room in on of the empty classrooms, leaving Tony with the mob of people.

"Fucking Tony and his taunts. Maybe if he never knew his parents and had to wear the same clothes everyday he would lighten up a bit." Damian thought as he walked towards his literal homeroom.

The trek was short and Damian was finally at his room, H-3. The room was once just a storage room, but with the arrival of Damian 3 years prior, the school made the room his temporary room until his graduation. Damian opened his room, expecting to find all his supplies and bed, but was confronted by the Janitor.

The Janitor was sweeping the floor, which was bare. Damian knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh come on!" Damian said. "You can't let me stay for one more night?"

The Janitor shook his head. "Sorry kid, the principal wanted this room to be clean tonight. No exceptions."

"Damn that asshole! I had a hunch he never liked me the day I met him." Damian thought.

"I packed all your stuff for you." The Janitor pointed to a corner in the room. There was Damian's blanket and pillow in a plastic bag, along with his old backpack, which when Damian inspected, contained all the supplies he saved throughout the 3 years he had lived here. A couple of potions, revives, tins of food, extra Pokeballs, and his trusty encyclopedia of Pokemon, the Pokedex.

"So the principal's going to just throw me out like that?" Damian asked as he grabbed his stuff.

The Janitor shrugged. "I guess so. But don't blame me, I just work here." Damian said some more curses under his breath before leaving the room.

When Damian opened the academy's front gate, he was met with a large gust of wind and rain that felt more like ice than regular water. Deciding that he could deal with the weather, Damian ran outside and past the academy gates.

"No one is going to sharing their homes in this kind of weather. Only choice is to find a large tree or make a roof out of rocks." Damian deduced in his mind. Problem was that the closest trees are in the Forlorn Forest, about six miles away from Chalken. Rocks were plentiful, but were much too small to make a proper roof.

"Mommy let me play in the rain." Damian stopped and turned to find a young boy being dragged by his mother.

"No Tommy! You'll get all wet and catch a cold." The mother yelled. Yet the boy still wouldn't listen. Neither of the two knew however that a simple cold was the least of their worries.

Damian noticed first, a gleam of white from the darkness of the night.

"Kid! Get out of there!"

Tommy turned to find a Poochyena charging straight for him. He was scared beyond belief and felt his body being frozen in fear and from the cold. Luckily his mother grabbed him away from the Tackle and Tommy was unharmed.

"Somebody! Somebody please help!"

Damian was not hesitant at all to get into the action. He ran towards the little dog and kicked its side, knocking it down for just a moment. But the Poochyena was a tough little Pokemon and immediately got back up, ready for a battle.

But something wasn't right here. _No Poochyena would hunt by all by itself. They're always in packs. That can only mean one thing…_

"Ambush!" As if on cue, four more Poochyenas jumped out of the darkness. Each looked menacing and had their canines bared. Their furs were dripping wet and fresh rain slid down their noses.

Damian knew he couldn't take five Poochyenas at one time. He did have his faithful starter, but he didn't want to use it. It was too young and would be slaughtered.

The little dark-type dogs circled their prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. After a few moments of silence, the first Poochyena attacked, barely missing Damian's left leg. Another lunged with a tackle, this one hitting Damian in the side. With his breath knocked out of him, Damian wobbled a bit before trying to retaliate. But the Pokemon wouldn't let up. Every lunge, scratch, bite, and tackle either barely missed the new graduate or hit dead on.

Damian was tiring out fast. But out from the rain her heard the mother call out to him.

"You're a graduate aren't you? Use your Pokemon."

Damian was about to answer her when a Poochyena tackled him right in the stomach. He fell right on his back. As he did his hand slammed against his Pokeball, unintentionally opening it. A flash of light came from the ball and Damian's starter Pokemon emerged.

Though Damian went against using his starter, new he had no choice.

"Use Take Down!" The starter understood its trainer and rushed for the nearest Poochyena it could see. The unlucky pup found the starter smash into its head, cracking it open. The pup fell over; its brains on the wet floor and blood splattered everywhere. Its comrades glanced over, wondering if they should retreat.

Damian however was not willing to give his enemies a moment of rest.

"Take Down again! Aim for the alpha male."

The starter's lone eye darted around the darkness, searching for the largest Poochyena. Once it found the alpha, it wasted no time in charging straight for it. The rest of the Poochyenas retreated to a safe distance, leaving their leader with Damian's starter. The alpha barely sidestepped the Take Down and went for a Bite. It only bit air as its much faster opponent dodged and came back with another Take Down. This time the alpha took the attack right in the stomach. It was dead before it even landed more than about five feet away from the crowd. The rest of the Poochyenas, seeing their leader dead on the floor, retreated immediately back into the darkness.

Damian sighed in relief. Normally he would rush to the Pokemon Center to heal his starter, but he had to make sure the mother and her son are okay.

"Hey, you two o-"

"Stay away from us!"

The mother was one her feet already, backing away from Damian slowly, her son behind her. Damian was both frustrated and pissed now. He just saved these two from being dog crap in the near future and this is his thank you.

"Get away from us you killer!" The mother yelled at the new graduate. A few moments of nothing but rain passed before the mother and son ran away. Damian sighed in frustration but made no movement to chase them.

Damian's felt horrible now. Not because of the two pedestrians. He can care less if they start spreading rumors around town. But from the previous battle and that he made his starter fight, something he swore to never do after that fateful day.

He sat on the wet and muddy road, his starter next to him. The rain bounced of its body and fell onto its trainer, its lone eye staring at the rain clouds.

The two had been sitting there ever since. Damian took his eyes off of the ground and looked at the battlefield. The two dead Poochyenas were still there. Their bodies wet with fresh rain and their blood flowing with the water on the ground.

Whether it was the battle or the coldness of the rain and wind, Damian was stating to feel a bit light headed. With his eyes half closed, he fell backwards and his head met with a small pool of water.

"_Da Da okay?"_

"Yeah," Damian said, eyes closed still. "Yeah Beldum, Da Da's okay."

* * *

Review, give suggestions, and (if you really want to) flame me.


	2. Forest Escapades

Disclaimer: I do not own this! Nintendo does.

* * *

Chapter 2

Gray skies covered the skies the next day. Last night's rain would have been enough to flood a regular city like Vermilion City or Sunyshore City, but the dry landscape just soaked up all of the miraculous rain, leaving hardly any water left. The ground was muddy as hell and weeds and small flowers were already growing. The once dry and hot city was now springing to life once again.

Damian was still fast asleep on the moist mud, his soft snoring was the only sound heard outside. His Beldum was still awake and still hovering above its trainer's sleeping face. The steel and psychic type was awake all night watching over its master, watching out for other trainers and wild Pokemon.

But now the Beldum was starting to get impatient with his trainer. With the sun almost already at its highest point, Beldum decided to wake Damian up.

"_Da Da?"_

No response.

"_Da Da?"_

Still no response. Beldum was getting nowhere. So instead of calling out to Damian, Beldum just bonked its head on Damian's. Damian immediately woke up with an exasperated face on and frantically turned his head to see who hit him.

"_Da Da!"_

Damian lifted his head to see his Beldum happily staring down at him. Damian's body immediately relaxed and he put his hands on the ground, pushing his upper body up to face his Pokemon.

"Hey Beldum, thanks for waking me up, even if it is a bit unorthodox."

Beldum just floated and stared back at Damian. Damian just waited for a response but then remembered just how limited Beldum's vocabulary.

"Oh right," Damian said as he lightly patted Beldum. "I sometimes forget that you can only say Da Da."

Again Beldum just floated and stared back. Damian sighed silently and picked himself up. His back felt itchy due to the mud and water on the back of his shirt. He just shrugged and decided to leave it alone. Grabbing his bag, Damian whipped out his out dated PokeNav and marked it for the nearest city, Empori City.

An Hour Later…

Damian was steadily walking down Route 601 and was close to the Forlorn Forest. The route was narrow and long, showing off the newly wet plains that were close to the forest. The route cut right through the forest and continued through it until the opening. All the new graduates already left Chalken City, leaving Damian as the only person on the road.

Beldum was no longer floating by Damian's side. Damian decided to put Beldum back so that it can rest for a while. Looking to his left, Damian watched as a group of Zigzagoon racing around the plains and playing with one another.

Damian slowly analyzed the normal type Pokemon. He watched their movements how they played.

'Hmmm, the four Zigzagoon seem to be around levels 2 to 4. Moves seem to be Tackle, Tail Whip, and Scratch. Seems to be a small pack just relaxing. Overall, not worth my time and attention.' Damian thought.

With the school system in Solvma down the crapper, the academies could only afford to give graduates PokeNavs and no Pokedexes. With no Pokedexes, the students had to learn how to manually evaluate Pokemon without the handy trainer device. Most students failed horribly, choosing to complain to the school rather than learning the material. Only a few students were able to understand to how analyze Pokemon based on movements, size, and how it interacts with other Pokemon and humans. Damian wasn't just among that small group, he was the best at it, leading to praises from the teachers and looks of anger and contempt from other students.

A few other Pokemon caught Damian's eye, but they weren't anything special. Just a few Pidgeys and Rattatas. With nothing worth catching out in the plains, Damian started to wonder just what Pokemon are in the forest.

'The maps at school said that there are mostly Weedles, Caterpies, Slakoths, and Spiniraks. But those are over 10 years old. And with tons of Pokemon migrations happening every year, those maps can't say what new Pokemon are in the forest now.' Damian thought as the narrow route made its way into the forest.

'Well, guess I'll have to see what the forest has in store for me. At the very least I can train Beldum a bit.'

* * *

"So, tell me why we're here again."

"Because the boss has business here. And we have to make sure no lousy cop suspects anything."

Empori City wasn't a lush or amazing city like Saffron or Goldenrod, but it was a quaint little place for trainers and travelers to rest and gather their bearings. Right now city was under the cover of night, not a soul on the streets, except the two uniformed men who were moving rather nervously.

One was wearing a black cap with a large sweater to protect his upper body from the cold. The sweater was also black with a large C on the front in purple. The man was also wearing black sweats and black sneakers. His companion was also dressed in similar attire, but just minus the cap.

On each one's waist were three Pokeballs in their miniaturized forms, each containing the Pokemon that was assigned to them from their superiors.

"I don't see why the boss can't come alone. Why don't we just hit the bar and have a night on the town?" The man without the hat asked. "Besides, he can take care of himself."

The capped man glared at his lazy partner. "Because if we did go to the bar in our uniforms, we'll get our asses busted in a minute. Honestly, why did Theo ever assign me with you?"

The other man just shrugged and but his hands behind his head. "Hell if I know Duke, I guess it's because you need someone to hang and chill with."

As the two got to their destination, a large and rather bland looking building, they stepped under a streetlight. The light illuminated each of their faces. Duke was black haired with his hair being spiky like most guys his age. His face was tanned with a small scar that went under his jaw. His rounded nose pointed slightly higher than his partner and his blue eyes glared a hole through the other man's head.

"If I needed to chill, I would've went back home a grabbed a beer and try to stay as far away from you John."

John smirked, showing his straight and white teeth. His orange eyes were looking up and the sky and the light showed off his pasty face. His hair was black like Duke's and was tied in a ponytail.

John quickly changed the subject. "Alright we're here now. And how long do we have to wait until the boss shows up?"

Duke took a glance at his wristwatch. "About another half hour."

John let out a sigh. "Ah fuck."

* * *

Damian had been training a lot in the Forlorn Forest. All around there were signs of battles going on. Beldum wasn't hurt in the least since the only Pokemon that Damian had come across where Weedle, Caterpie, and the occasional Wurmple. With nightfall around the bend, Damian decided to make camp and give Beldum a well-deserved rest.

Fearing for the possibility of another heavy rainfall, Damian chose to make his camp under a large tree for protection against the elements. With his sleeping bag out and his fire already a full flame, the only matter left to deal with was dinner.

Damian looked over into the darkness of the trees and bushes as he contemplated about what he was going to eat. Beldum was idly floating in front of the fire and watching the flames crackle and burn with much interest.

"I do have some rice that I can cook easily, but that wouldn't be very filling." Damian said to himself. "The bugs around here can't really be eaten, unless I want to die of poison. If only I can get a Pidgey or…"

Damian diverted his eyes to Beldum who was still staring at the fire.

"Hey Beldum." Beldum turned to its master, ready to listen.

Damian pointed towards the treetops. "See if you can levitate up there and hit a Pidgey down."

Beldum complied and levitated into the foliage in the trees. At first there was nothing but silence, but a few moments later a crunching sound filled the air as well did some fallen leaves.

"Ugh, Beldum made too much noise with those broken branches." Damian said as he shook his head. But looking at the ground, he saw no broken branches. A moment later a bloodied and broken Pidgey fell from the tree and onto the ground, splattering blood and bloody feathers everywhere. Beldum levitated down slowly after it hit the bird down.

Damian sighed as he grabbed the dead bird Pokemon by the legs and began to pick the feathers off. "Damn it Beldum. I told you to hit a Pidgey down, not to beat it into a pulp and smack the freaking carcass down."

Beldum's lone eye became sad and its head tilted downwards, feeling sad that Damian scolded it. Damian's frustration went away as he glanced at his Pokemon. "Now don't be like that Beldum. I didn't mean to be mad at you." Damian smiled. "Just be careful and listen to instructions better next time. Okay?"

Beldum's face lighted up and in Damian's mind, he heard, "_Okay da da."_

After Damian got all the feathers off, he had to take the head off, which Beldum gladly helped with. Then he had to gut the Pidgey and tear the talons off. Whatever parts were inedible Damian just threw away into a small pile a good distance away from the camp so any scavenging Pokemon won't get to close. Getting a large stick, Damian stuck it through the Pidgey carcass and but it next to his fire. With a limited supply of water, Damian couldn't cook his rice lest he wants very dry rice. So after the Pidgey was down cooking, juicy and slightly charred, Damian simply took the bird off of the stick and went to town on it.

Beldum, having no mouth and not needing any food, watched its master rip off a drumstick and started to chew it. A few minutes later the carcass was nothing but a pile of bones, which were also thrown away from the camp.

With a small burp, Damian smacked his lips, his stomach full and his mind relaxed.

No more words were exchanged between trainer and Pokemon, Damian was tired and his Beldum as well. Laying on his sleeping mat, Damian returned Beldum back into its ball and started to dream.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" John asked his partner.

"Just be patient," Duke replied.

"It's not that I'm impatient, I'm just bored out of my mind."

Just then a small ringing sound filled the night as Duke's pant pocket started to vibrate. He quickly reached into his pocket and produced a small walkie-talkie. He clicked the button and put the device up to his ear.

"Yeah? Oh its you boss," Duke realized.

John's eyes turned to the radio. "Tell the boss to get is ass down here."

Duke ignored his partner's request and listened to his boss. "So what is it boss? Yeah, me and John are here. Where are you? Back at base?!"

"What the fuck?" John exclaimed.

Duke was about to say the same but he knew better. "Why though? Oh… I see. Okay so what are your orders? Okay, got it."

Duke put his walkie-talkie back into his pocket and turned to John. "Looks like you got your wish. Boss says to report back to base for new instructions and for a rest."

"Yes!" John exclaimed with a fist pump.

Duke sighed as he started his way back to base. "Honestly, you give Team Chaos a bad name."

* * *

When first light came through the forest canopy, Damian was already wide awake, ready to go and explore the forest.

Releasing Beldum from its ball, Damian started roam around the forest, looking for new Pokemon and anything exciting.

Some may say Damian would've been forever lost in the forest, but he had Beldum and that was his ticket out. Remembering an old map at the academy, Damian figured that if he just went north, he would reach Empori City. And with Beldum's magnetic properties, all he had to do was ask Beldum to face whatever direction he wanted and Beldum would with amazing accuracy.

Damian passed by many weak Pokemon like Weedles and Wurmples, but a few did catch his eye. Like a dangling Slakoth that was licking nectar out of a flower, or a few Ledyba chasing after Caterpies. Nothing really caught his attention until he saw something he only heard rumors of, a hive of Combees.

Looking around, Damian saw no queen, which explained the Combees stacking together to make a makeshift hive. Tons of the bee Pokemon were buzzing around the hive, dropping pollen and nectar into the hive and resting.

Damian's hand slowly reached his belt, grabbing Pokeball off and enlarging it. Damian's other hand reach in front of Beldum, telling it not to recklessly attack.

"Amazing, I never would of thought that I would see an actual Combee hive in Solvma. I better use this opportunity wisely."

Damian wanted a Combee, but not just any regular one, oh no. Searching the hive, he finally found what he wanted, a Combee with a red gem imbedded into its forehead.

A female Combee.

The only problem was that it was in the middle of the whole hive! With no other option, Damian turned to his Beldum and whispered. "When I give the order, I want you to charge at the middle of that big block of yellow with all your might, okay?"

"_Okay da da_."

Damian smiled and patted the steel/psychic type on its head. "I'm counting on you."

Turning his attention back to the hive, Damian silently counted down.

'1…2…3!"

"Go!"

Beldum charge straight into the hive with a powerful Take Down. The attack broke the hive into separate Combees. Most of the bugs were a bit fazed and confused about what happened while some of the weaker ones were down on the ground, not moving.

Beldum was simply hovering above the Combees, its body dripping with honey, pollen, and green bug guts and fluids.

Damian was almost about to scream at his simple-minded Pokemon about how it might have killed the Combee he wanted, but upon searching the ground, Damian found the female Combee lying on the floor, struggling to get up.

Wasting no time, Damian threw his Pokeball at the Combee. The Pokemon was soon sent into the red and white ball, struggling once it was inside to escape confinement. A few seconds later the struggling stopped and the Combee securely caught.

Damian muttered a "Yes!" while Beldum simply stared, not understanding what was going on. Damian would've went to grab the ball as any sensible trainers would, but the Combee were now registering what had happened, and were not by any means happy.

Soon a noise as loud as a Yanmega's Bug Buzz filled the air, the sound coming from the Combees as they got off the ground. They formed a wall between Damian and his new Pokemon and were not about to let him through.

Never seeing a real Combee colony before, Damian didn't know why the Combee were so aggressive than usual. But Beldum soon answered that question.

"_They all yellow. No red dot."_

'Oh shit!' Damian realized. The reason was because he just essentially got rid of the colony's only female Combee.

No female Combee = no new queen.

"Take Down!" Damian yelled. Beldum complied and charge straight through the swarm with Damian right behind it. Most of the Combee moved out of the way while some were just ripped to shreds by Beldum's brute strength and metal body, leading to more green guts and fluids on Beldum and some onto Damian's clothes and skin. Damian quickly ran his Pokemball and grabbed it. By now the Combee were attacking either Beldum or Damian.

Damian clenched his teeth at the feeling of the bees' Gust and Bug Bite attacks. Swatting whatever was in front of him, Damian ran through the swarm and through the fauna.

"Beldum! Come on!" Damian yelled as he ran through the bushes and plants on the forest floor, a large swarm of Combee behind him. Beldum was just hovering in place for a while before Damian yelled for it to follow. The poor Combee attacking Beldum found their mandibles broken from biting its iron body and wings tired from its futile Gust attacks. Bedlum quickly followed it trainer, leaving the rest of the Combee.

Damian ran as fast as he could through the foliage, his hands clutched tight around his Pokeball. The Combee quickly caught up and unleashed a fury of Bug Bite and Tackles on the orphan trainer. The swarm was so huge that it blocked Damian's vision so he couldn't see where he was running.

'Damnit! I can't see. Where's Beldum? I hope he didn't get lost.'

Damian's thoughts were quickly put on hold as he felt his feet run on nothing and was soon followed with wetness all around him. He found that he couldn't breath and even worse was that he never knew how to swim.

Creaking his eyes open, Damian saw nothing but a dark blue and light coming from the water's waves. Bubbles escaped his mouth as his brain forced him to breathe, not caring that the only oxygen around was not breathable.

Darkness soon clouded his vision just like the swarm of Combees from earlier.

'Is this it? Dieing from trying to get a Combee and drowning in a lake?'

The orphan's eyes closed and blackness overtook his mind. If the kid were still awake, he would've felt the two strong hands pulling him up to the surface.

* * *

Author's Notes: And that is that for the next chapter. Pretty good no? Ah who am I kidding, my writing isn't that good or special.

I hop you liked this chapter, if you did, review and comment about what I should do or about your own thoughts about this story. Thank you.

P.S. Quick shout-out and thanks to Dobby the Radio 'Ed for the first review and good constructive criticism. I hope my improved writing style is better than my old one (Chapter 1).


End file.
